In recent years, LED devices as semiconductor devices have come into wide use in illumination and other applications due to their long life and excellent driving characteristics as well as their compact size, good luminous efficacy, and crisp and bright color emission.
To construct a lighting apparatus for illumination purposes, it is known to apply specular treatment such as vapor deposition or anodizing treatment to an aluminum surface and then mount an LED device thereon so that the light emitted from the LED device can be reflected efficiently (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-109701).